1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a retractable steering column device disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 8-2024 has an outer column and an inner column that are combined with each other in a telescopic manner, and a lock housing that protrudes beside the outer column. A cylinder space is provided in the lock housing. A communication opening that establishes communication between the cylinder space and the interior of the outer column (an outer peripheral face of the inner column) is formed through a lateral face of the outer column, at a position matching the cylinder space.
A pair of first lock members and a second lock member are accommodated in the cylinder space. The pair of the first lock members assume the shape of a triangular prism, and face the outer peripheral face of the inner column from the communication opening, in a state of being arranged parallel to each other. The second lock member has a pair of inclined faces that extend in such a direction as to approach each other. Each of the inclined faces of the second lock member is in contact with a corresponding one of the first lock members. The second lock member thereby makes inroads into a space between the pair of the first lock members wedgewise, and presses each of the first lock members against the outer peripheral face of the inner column. Thus, the inner column is supported inside the outer column in an undisplaceable manner, and the position of the inner column and the outer column relative to each other is locked.
If the contact of the second lock member with the first lock members is weakened by operating an adjustment lever that is coupled to the second lock member, the force with which each of the first lock members is pressed against the outer peripheral face of the inner column is eliminated. Therefore, the inner column can be moved relatively to the outer column. Thus, the position of a steering wheel that is linked with the inner column can be adjusted.